Nonon Jakuzure
Nonon Jakuzure is one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She regulates the school's non-athletic groups, such as the gardening and biology clubs. Nonon also runs the school's Rakugo Club, 100 Poet's Club and most likely the marching band. Nonon's Three-Star Goku Uniform resembles that of a drum major. Her baton is not just for show, as Nonon is a conductor as well. Appearance Nonon is petite with pink hair and an angular face. She has a small bust and medium hips. She is almost always seen with a skull-marked hat, except as a child, where she had a pet monkey that sat on her head. Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Nonon is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She is the most outright arrogant out of the Elite Four, which becomes especially apparent during fights, where she displays a sardonic attitude towards her opponent. She constantly jabs at her friends and foes alike, seeming to enjoy nothing more than to annoy everyone around her. Despite her bossy attitude, she is extremely respectful towards Satsuki, and even boasts about the fact that she has known her longer than the other Elite Fours. However, she does care for the other Elite Four members as friends. She has a penchant of using music, especially classical, in battle. History Satsuki performed a lightning assault on Furinkan High School in order to bring a new member into their higher ranks. Their assault was met not with fear, resignation, or even defiance, as much as fascination, as if the students were waiting for a show to start. Ranma Saotome was the first to approach them however since he hadn’t really been listening he thought Satsuki had been talking about Ryoga and called him. A confused Satsuki eventually told Gamagori to put a stop to the ensuring fight. When the two just ignored him as they continued their battle. She had the other three enter the school to test the other students while she stayed to assist Gamagori. Nonon was moving through the hallways when she came across Hinako. While weirded out it wasn’t enough for her to really bother questioning it so she just asked her where everyone was. As it was in her usual sardonic way Hinako informed her that she was a teacher. Nonon didn’t believe this and saw no reason to humor her so just told Hinako to get lost. Hinako was just about to attack when Shampoo crashed through the wall looking for Ranma. Hinako was furious at Shampoo for destroying school property so completed her attack before Shampoo could stop her. Nonon watched in fascination as Mousse pushed Shampoo out of the way and ended up being drained in her stead. She became even more fascinated upon seeing Hinako’s transformation. She attempted to drain her again but this time Shampoo was ready for it. The two proceeded to fight until Nonon reminded them that she was there. Hinako told her leave as she no longer felt being rude deserved punishment. However she was ignored as Nonon was furious at the fact that Shampoo told her to be quite and called forth her Goku Uniform. Both Shampoo and Hinako were surprised by Nonon’s sudden transformation Hinako stayed back to figure out what was going on while Shampoo attacked angered by Nonon’s continued taunts only to be blasted out of the building. Just as she was about to turn back to Hinako the energy of her uniform was drained away turning it back to normal. Nonon ran frantically out of the hole she made towards the courtyard. On the way she runs past Gamagori and quickly warned him about Hinako. Nonon found her way to Satsuki through she quickly forgot why she had been running upon seeing Ranma-chan fighting Pantyhose taro, but seeing Satsuki's own lack of reaction she calmed- somewhat and told her about Hinako. Before she could explain what happened she was attacked by Shampoo. Satsuki and Cologne put a stop to thinks before it could go any further. After assuring Satsuki that she was just an observer the two introduced themselves. Before Cologne asked about the strange energy she was sensing. While she wasn’t aware of what they were the fact she could sense the Life Fibers shocked Satsuki. Nonon just called her senile which nearly led to another fight between her and Shampoo. As Nonon and Shampoo glared at each other Satsuki and Cologne talked. Cologne explained to Satsuki the nature of Jusenkyo. While she was doubtful of the existence of magic she wasn’t willing to rule it out. They were distracted by the sounds of battle when Nonon pointed out Hinako causing Shampoo to declare herself the winner. Satsuki realized that things were far too chaotic by this point for forging ahead to be smart, so told Nonon that they were withdrawing. As Cologne hopped away with Shampoo in tow, Satsuki tried to transfer some of her ki to Nonon so she could rescue the students on the roof. Seeing how difficult it was for her Cologne returned to aid her. After making her way to the band room's storage to gather supplies she made her way to the roof. It took four trips, the rest of her uniform's power, a close encounter with a flying Taro and the Hiryu Shoten Ha, but she was able to get everyone off of the roof. Accepting that they didn’t win but secure in the fact that they didn’t lose either Satsuki had Inumuta signal the pilot so that they could leave. This caused Nonon to lament to herself about how pointless she had been since the school was fine. This meant she was the first to spot Gosunkugi. When she pointed him out Sanageyama and Inumuta were quick to dismiss him, as he pulled out a voodoo doll and struck it. This proved to be too much for the school causing it to crumble. Satsuki decided to just go with it and declare that Furinkan High had been conquered, offering all of its students the opportunity to attend Honnouji Academy. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Nonon Sound Negation (乃音無拍子 Nonon Mubyōshi): Using her power to take rhythms make them resonate and turn them into a pure tone. She’s altering the frequency of the sound waves and making them match her own it’s the same principle as a tuning fork when hit it sounds dull but it becomes a single tone. She doesn’t just block incoming attacks she deflects them right back at opponent. Goku Uniform *'Symphony Regalia Grave' (奏の装グラーヴェ Kanade no Sō Gurāve): Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. Unlike the other Elite Four, Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. *'Symphony Regalia Da Capo' (奏の装ダ・カーポ Kanade no Sō Da Kāpo): The form Nonon’s Symphony Regalia takes when unaccompanied by her band and orchestra to form her tank with their instruments and weapons. It is described as her "encore". It is a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges in a pink drum-major uniform with a tall, horned hat. Its primary weapon is a cannon on the hat which releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. Category:Insanity Squared